1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flamer. More particularly the present invention relates to a mobile flamer, attachable to the back of a tractor, for sterilizing poultry litter, soil, pavement, etc.
2. Background Art
Poultry litter may be sterilized by chemical means. As usual, the issue becomes that of chemical retention and the effect of the chemicals on the environment. Poultry litter may also be sterilized by flame heat, as disclosed by Mackenzie in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,044. Because he discloses stationary equipment for litter sterilization, the method of Mackenzie '044 requires a significant investment in machinery to handle the litter for sterilization. Space for the machinery and appropriate shelter is also necessary.
A tractor drawn flamer was disclosed by Pivonka in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,835 for the purpose of flame cultivation. Because of its open-flame design, the flamer of Pivonka '835 is not suitable for sterilization purposes. Because the use of the Pivonka '835 flamer for sterilization was not considered, there was no motivation to make the flamer enclosed for sterilization.
Handheld torches and flamers are available, again especially for weed control and ice melting. These flamers are not suitable for the large task of sterilizing large amounts of poultry litter or soil, etc. due to their small coverage and the weight that must be supported or drawn by the user.
There is therefore a need for a tractor drawn or tractor mounted flamer having adequate coverage to sterilize materials over a large area. There is an additional need for such a flamer having its flame enclosed to concentrate its heat; and to protect objects and people that might be harmed by the heat of flaming.